


Keith Knows Best

by Thesunisinmypocket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, POV Outsider, background Sheith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: Everyone believes that Lance will end up with Allura. As much as Keith adores Allura, he believes that Pidge is the one for Lance. Everyone thinks Keith is crazy, but Keith is sure that he knows best.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 42





	Keith Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> AGED UP CHARACTERS! Keith and Shiro are still 21 and 26 respectively, but Pidge is 18 while Lance, Hunk, and Allura (in human years) are 19.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

Hunk’s sitting in the lounge with Keith when he says, “Oh man, did you see Lance and Allura together after the mission? Whenever Lance gets serious and Allura warms up to him, they look super cute. I really hope they end up together.”

Keith turns his head to look at the yellow paladin. “Yeah, they seem sweet, but nah, Pidge and Lance all the way.” He says.

“No way! You're crazy! I mean, Pidge is the best, she’s amazing, but I just don’t think she’s Lance’s type.”

“I still think they’ll end up together.”

In that moment, the two look at each other dead in the eyes. This is getting serious.

“Allura,” Hunk says.

“Pidge,” Keith replies, not going down.

“Allura.”

“Pidge.”

“Allura.”

“SHIRO!!!” Keith yells. Immediately, Shiro runs in and goes over to Keith. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” He says, holding Keith’s face to see if Keith's hurt. “Are you okay?”

Keith smiles lovingly at his partner’s protective antics. “I’m fine Shiro. We need you to break a tie though.”

“What tie?”

“Between Pidge and Allura, who do you think Lance will end up with? I said Allura while Keith said Pidge.” Hunk explains.

“Oh uh,” Shiro thinks about it. 

Keith’s hoping that Shiro will see what he sees and takes his side, but Shiro looks guiltily at Keith and says, “Sorry kitten, but I have to agree with Hunk on this one.”

“What?! Come on! It’s Pidge!” Keith says, shocked that no one seems to see what he visions so clearly.

“They’re both good couples. But Lance’s admiration for Allura seems like the more obvious choice.” Shiro says.

Keith sighs. “Fine. Whatever you guys say.” 

“Come on, admit you’re wrong.” Hunk chimes in, but Keith stands up. He seems furious.

“Hell no! I’m going to ask Coran.” Keith says, walking out the lounge. 

“But it’ll break the tie again!” Hunk shouts.

“We need to know!” Keith yells back, causing both Shiro and Hunk to follow. They do need to know.

So they find Coran in the infirmary, cleaning the stasis pods. They look around to make sure Lance, Pidge, and Allura aren’t there before they explain their discussion to the Altean.

“Although I can sense number five’s attraction to number three, the princess seems to hold number’s three affections, so I’m team princess.” Coran says after he thinks about it. 

“What?! You too?” Keith asks.

“Told you, you're crazy. Give up, Keith.” Hunk teases.

“I’m not giving up. You’re all team princess, FINe! But I know I’m right. You’ll see.” He says.

* * *

**KEITH**

Keith knows he has a talent for spotting love. After so many years of being alone and unloved, he understands what genuine love is. Because of that, he considers his romance radar a gift. Not exactly the most useful thing and certainly not something he wanted, but it’s still a gift. 

Keith can see Pidge’s pining for Lance before anyone else noticed. He’s seen how much she cared for the boisterous sharpshooter even when they seem like polar opposites. And he’s so SURE that when Lance gets his head together and **_really_ ** sees Pidge, he’ll realize what a good match they are.

When Keith said he wasn’t giving up his opinion on Lance and Pidge, he truly meant it. However, as phoebs pass by, Allura does seem to warm up to Lance more and more. That’s super great and Keith is glad for them, but he can’t help but feel a bit crushed everytime Lance and Allura get close because he sees Pidge’s solemn expressions when she thinks no one is looking. She just always seems so fragile, that it starts hurting him too. Even if he’s just a witness.

Keith wonders if he’s wrong. He was so sure that Pidge and Lance would be so good together! Could he be wrong? He really hopes he isn’t.

**HUNK**

Hunk is not ashamed to say that he loves gossip. He knows that as a person of science and as someone who upholds kindness and truth that he’s not supposed to relish in gossip. But gossip aboard the castle really alleviates the stress all the paladins have to handle on a daily basis. So now, Hunk lives for it. 

He knows romance lurks around every corner of the castle. He sees it when he stumbles upon Keith and Shiro healing each other’s wounds after battle while they whisper words of love and adoration. He also sees it whenever Lance looks at Allura. He is 100% sure Allura and Lance will end up together, and the more the princess warms up to Lance, the more he can see it happening. 

Another thing he’s sure of, other than Lance and Allura’s romance, is that Keith is going down! Hunk loves Pidge, he does. He admires and adores her. He kind of suspects that Pidge might have a tiny crush on Lance, but there’s no way they’d get together. Sooner or later, Pidge will get over it. She’s just that kind of person. 

So imagine Hunk’s surprise when he goes out for a midnight snack and sees Pidge and Lance. They’re walking out of Lance’s room, probably after their usual game night, and Lance is walking Pidge back to her own room.

Hunk wants to say hi, but then both Pidge and Lance would know that he’s the one who’s been stealing ice cream (courtesy of Kaltenecker’s milk) from the kitchen fridge if they see the tub in his hand. So he stays silent. 

That’s when he hears Lance whisper, “Pidge wait.” They stop in their tracks and Lance takes her hand as he says. “I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Pidge grins her usual fresh-faced grin. “Spill.”

Lance smiles as well, but his expression soon returns neutral. “It’s serious!” He takes a deep breath. “Look, Pidge… I like you too.”

Hunk sees Pidge’s former grin falter immediately. “Lance, you don’t have to do that. You don’t have to pity me just because I told you I like you. We’re good as we are.”

“No, I promise it isn’t pity. Not at all.” Lance sighs. “When you told me, I was not in the best head space. I was getting over Allura, trying to be a better paladin and friend to everyone, so I couldn’t respond well. But you’ve been so gracious about it all and we’re better friends than ever now. It gave me a lot to think about.”

Pidge seems to be holding her breath as Lance tells her all that. Hunk can see that her face is hopeful. She lets that breath out slowly. “And that’s your verdict? That you like me?”

“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. And when I see you, I just want to make you as happy as you make me. I like you Pidge. I know it’s been a while since you confessed, so it’s fine if you’ve moved on. I just wanted you to know that. ”

“You’re seriously not messing with me?”

“No.”

“Good… Cause no take-backs.” Pidge says and Lance laughs. “I like you too, Lance. Still.”

“Alright then.” Lance says, squeezing her hand tighter. 

  
  


**CORAN**

Coran doesn’t tell anyone, but he exercises a lot. He feels a bit left behind when all the young paladins are in their healthiest, fittest form. He feels as if he must keep up. So he exercises in the training room when everyone else rests. 

The castle is usually quiet when he finishes exercising but that night, he stumbles upon number three and number five on his way back to his quarters. The two are sitting in front of one of the castle’s big windows, looking out at the dark space. They’re snuggled with a blanket as they talk. Being quite nosy, Coran wants to know what they’re doing, so he peeks in.

They’re talking softly and he hears Lance say, “Your hair’s gotten longer.” 

“Oh yeah,” Pidge says. She holds a strand of her hair. “Do you think I should cut it again? Short hair’s nice and all, it’s way less fussy. But I do miss having longer hair.”

“It doesn't matter.” Lance says, pushing back her hair away from her face. “As long as you like it, then it’s good. Either way, you’d still be badass and beautiful.” Coran notices that Lance looks at her so adoringly.

Pidge scoffs. “You’re not helping!”

“Okay fine,” Lance chuckles and leans back. “Maybe just grow it out? And if it bothers you too much, you can cut it again. Easy peasy.” 

“You’re right.” She nods. “Alright.”

There's a pause, but Lance’s still looking at her. He shocks Coran when he breaks the silence and says, “Pidge, I really want to kiss you… Would that be alright?” He sounds nervous. 

“I’m scared I’d be bad at it.” She replies. 

Lance caresses her cheek. She melts to the touch and seems comfortable by the gesture, as if she’s used to it. Coran starts to wonder if they’re really together, and for how long.

“Hey,” Lance says softly. “I’m scared too.”

“I thought you’ve kissed girls before.”

“No, Pidge. All that loverboy stuff doesn’t mean I’ve actually kissed anyone before.” Lance chuckles. “You’d be my first too. So don’t worry. We can learn together.”

“Okay... I trust you.” She says before she leans in and kisses the older boy. They smile warmly to each other when they part, their foreheads touching. “That wasn't bad. We did pretty good.” She chuckles.

Lance smiles and slowly shakes his head. “That wasn’t bad at all.”

They kiss again and Coran knows that it’s time to leave. He’s seen enough. 

As he walks back to his quarters, it suddenly hits him that Keith had been right all along. _Number four… what a vision, he has,_ Coran thinks. 

**ALLURA**

The paladins fought really hard that day and spirits weren’t at their highest. They’ve all just come out of a serious battle with the Galra and were lucky that they managed to get away from the surprise ambush. Everyone’s resting now or cleaning themselves in the showers. 

Allura had just finished cleaning herself up and is on her way to get a balm for the bruises she has on her calf. She’s going to enter the infirmary when she hears Lance shouting “Pidge, ow! Be gentle with my head.” Allura decides to stop and peek in first before she enters the infirmary. 

“Calm down! It’ll hurt less if you stop moving.” She hears Pidge say as the green paladin sews up the tear on Lance’s forehead. 

Allura thinks she should leave, but she worries that one of them might need help with the wounds. So she stays put. She can see Pidge sigh when she finishes stitching up the wound. She suddenly drops her head on Lance’s chest and Allura can hear sniffles coming from her. Lance moves his unwounded arm around her to embrace the younger girl. 

“You could’ve died Lance! Why did you do that?” She says in between hiccups. 

“How could you even ask that?” Lance asks with a tone that shows how offended he is by the question. “I’d take any shot or hits for you, Pidge. You know that.” He says. Allura suddenly remembers Lance’s screams when his lion jumped in front of the green lion to block a shot that was aimed at Pidge. 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. Because I am, really… It just hurts more seeing you all wounded like this.” She says, wiping the tears in her eyes. 

“Hey,” Lance says and smiles softly. He takes Pidge’s chin so that she’d look at his face. “I’m alive, I’m fine. These wounds will heal and we’ll be okay.” He says before embracing her again. “We’re okay.”

“I’m sorry, Lance. I’m sorry you took a hit.”

“Don’t be. It hurts me seeing you wounded too. I’d rather it be me than you.”

“Please don’t do that again. Please.”

“I can’t promise you that. But let’s promise each other to get hurt less... It pains me to say this, but we should ask Keith to teach us how to do evasive maneuvers more often.”

Pidge chuckles then, but tears are still falling. “Yeah, we really should.”

Lance smiles at her again. “Come on now, stop crying cariño. We’re okay.” He says, wiping her tears away.

She leans in to the touch of his hand and sighs. “You know I love you right? I know we’ve never said it before, but you know that, don’t you? I love you.” 

Allura’s never seen Lance’s eyes shimmer so radiantly before. His gaze is so warm when he replies, “I love you too. So much.”

He kisses her and Allura steps away immediately, completely forgetting about the balm she needs for her calf. All she could think of is how much the mice will love hearing this! 

**SHIRO**

Shiro hates not being able to sleep sometimes. He also hates it when Keith is away with the blades. So tonight, not only is he restless, his partner is also gone. He feels lonely, and honestly quite anxious so he figures he can go to the training deck and use one of the punching bags there to release stress. 

He’s on his way to the training deck when he hears grunts and moans coming out from one of the castle’s labs. It sounds like someone’s hurt so Shiro jogs to check the lab. 

He can feel his heart stop when he opens the door just slightly and sees Pidge in her bra and Lance shirtless. He quickly turns around. _OH MY GOD OH MY GOD,_ Shiro thinks as he hides outside the door, shocked and frozen. 

“Lance, please, come on.” Shiro hears Pidge say. 

“You’re very eager today, cariño.” 

Pidge chuckles. “Aren’t you?”

“With you? Always.” Lance says and they laugh softly. 

_Woah, when did Lance get so smooth? Has he always been this smooth?_ Shiro thinks. He's still frozen in his spot.

“Te amo, Katie.” Lance says and even though he says it softly, it resonates so loudly due to its firmness. Shiro doesn’t want to see how intimate Pidge and Lance are right now, but he wonders what Pidge’s reaction is to such declaration of love. 

“I love you too.” Pidge replies with the same softness and sincerity. 

Soon, Shiro’s not frozen anymore when he hears continued moans getting louder. 

_Shit,_ Shiro thinks and sprints away. He doesn’t remember where he was aiming to go earlier, so he just runs. As he runs, he keeps thinking, _HOLY SHIT, I CAUGHT LANCE AND PIDGE HAVING SEX. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT._

And even more like a slap in the face is when he realizes that KEITH IS RIGHT! Shiro shakes his head and smiles. He should’ve never doubted Keith. Keith is always right, after all. 

* * *

After what he briefly saw and heard, Shiro starts being fidgety. He knows he has to talk to Hunk, so he goes to look for the yellow paladin. 

“Hunk!” Shiro calls out to Hunk at the lounge. The yellow paladin is with Lance, so Shiro says, “I need to speak with you. Alone.”

Hunk follows after tossing Lance an ‘I don’t know what’s going on’ look. Once Shiro’s sure that no one’s around, Shiro stops in his tracks. 

“I know something.” The older man says.

Hunk squints his eyes and says, “I know something too. Is it what I think it is?”

“I’m not sure if I know what you know, though.”

“Well, how are we supposed to know what the other person knows?”

“But you know something?” Shiro asks. 

“Yes, I know something. Have known for quite awhile actually.” Hunk says. 

Shiro’s going to say something but Coran snuck up on them and whispers, “Are you two talking about number three and five?”

“You know too?!” Shiro exclaims.

“Whoo, I saw them in a very intimate context.” Coran says. 

“Holy sh-, you saw them making out and doing “the do” too?” 

“THEY’RE DOING WHAT?!” Hunk says, shocked. 

“No, Shiro! I just witnessed their first kiss!” Coran says. 

“I saw Lance confess to Pidge phoebs ago. Almost a decaphoeb actually.” Hunk adds. “Oh my God, they really are together.” He says, looking at Shiro and Coran. 

“Wait… You’ve known for almost a year? Why didn’t you say anything?” Shiro asks.

“I was afraid you might tell Keith! Besides, Lance and Pidge haven’t even said anything to us.” Hunk says.

“How long have you known Coran?” 

“I’ve known for phoebs!”

“What are you three babbling about?” A voice appears that makes all three men jump. They turn around to see the princess standing behind them with the mice on her shoulders.

“Ah, princess!” Coran says. “It’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Do you think the princess knows?” Hunk whispers to Shiro’s ear.

“Hush.” Shiro says. 

“You’re acting strange, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, princess.” Shiro says. 

Allura doesn’t seem convinced. She looks around and then she gestures to the three men to huddle close to her. 

“Listen, since it’s just us… I know something.” She whispers.

“Oh my God!” Hunk says. “You know about them too, don’t you?” 

“You also know about Pidge and Lance?” Allura asks and the trio answers yes at the same time. 

“Quiznak! Not a word to number four!” Coran makes them swear immediately. 

* * *

A few quintants later, Keith comes back, but no one tells him anything. Then the quintant after that, Lance and Pidge go on a small mission with Matt and the rebels to escort some supplies to Olkari. The others are helping them, but they're doing so from the castle bridge and not out on the field. Allura, Keith, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran are all together when they hear the communications channel rustling. 

“Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we're just escorting Matt and the rebels, but we never know what could happen. Stay safe, okay?” They hear Pidge say. 

“Always, cariño." They hear Lance reply, and for some reason, they can just sense that he's smiling as he says those words. "You too, okay? And when we're finished, maybe we can take the lions and go on a date? We can just tell the others we're patrolling the quadrant or something." It seems that the two of them don’t realize that they’re using the broadcast communications channel and not the private one.

"Oh? What date do you have in mind?"

"I heard that planet Tholiox has really good food. We can get some food, walk around, check out the place. Would you like that?"

"That sounds really nice actually."

"So that's a yes on the date?" Lance chirps excitedly.

"Of course! Damn, I love you." Pidge says and she sounds so fond.

"I love you too." Lance replies.

Everyone on the bridge's just hearing this and Keith's jaw drops. _Lance and Pidge are together? I'VE BEEN RIGHT ALL THIS TIME?_ he thinks to himself. Keith turns to look around and sees that none of the other four people with him are surprised. 

“Pidge and Lance are together?! Why aren’t you guys surprised?" Keith asks. 

Hunk and Coran straighten their posture and ramble on about how they didn't know anything and that they're just shocked, but Keith doesn't really believe them. 

Shiro stays quiet because he knows that with one glance from Keith, he'd blurt out how they’ve known for a while and didn’t tell Keith about it. 

Keith looks at Shiro and Keith really is Shiro’s kryptonite because the older man immediately tells him that they’ve known for a while. The princess just laughs to herself.

“Does this mean I’m right? I won?!”

“How can you win when we didn’t bet on anything?” Hunk says. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’m right.” Keith says. 

Allura just laughs again but their chatter on the bridge is cut off when Lance's voice chimes in. “Uh... Did you guys hear everything we said?”

Then Pidge shouts, “YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON US?!”

The five people on the bridge immediately has an "oh shit" moment and senses that Katie Holt is going to murder them as soon as she comes back. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're all so chaotic, I love them! I enjoyed brainstorming this so much, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it. 
> 
> Find me on twitter [ here! ](https://twitter.com/specklesuki)


End file.
